New Year's Eve
by Winterbornbree
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Miko has something hidden up her sleeve.


"Miko, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I can see everything going wrong already." Bulkhead murmured nervously, glancing around the silo that acted as the headquarters of the Autobots.

Miko giggled softly, "Bulk, Bulk, Bulk; you worry too much! This is going to be a prank to remember." Miko looked at her partner-in-crime. She had plastic bags that hid the items.

"But still... We'll both be in a whole lot of scrap when Ratchet finds out."

Miko shrugged, "Ratchet will figure I did it anyway, so I might as well show my handiwork." She glanced up at one of the walkways where Jack and Raf were racing each other on their racing game.

Bulkhead groaned, slapping a palm against his faceplates, "I will never understand how you talked me into this." Indeed he might never: she had this effect on him that he could be talked into almost anything, except when it came to Decepticon missions, that was where he drew the line.

"There's no turning back anyway." Miko replied in a sing-song voice.

It was New Year's Eve when Miko had hatched a scheme for excitement.

Or so she said.

She stopped at a convenience store and spent no more than five minutes in there. Bulkhead was curious to what was in the plastic bag Miko was carrying. Now he wished he'd never asked.

Miko told him the plan and needless to say, he was horrified. Not that he didn't enjoy a good prank, but when someone troubled Ratchet and his tools, his bloodthirstiness could rival Unicron. Bulkhead would not want to be anywhere near Ratchet when the medic exploded.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a small voice calling his name. He blinked and focused on his charge. "You distract Ratchet, okay? Then I'll plant these in his room and light them when he comes. That's only Phase 1."

Miko held up something red for him to see, when he looked a little closer, they looked like tiny- "Firecrackers?"

Miko nodded. "When Ratchet comes back, call my phone, and I'll hide and catch Ratchet."

Bulkhead fidgeted for a moment, only to relent with a sigh, "Alright." Then he looked at her sharply, "But that doesn't mean I have to like this entire plot."

She shrugged again and scampered off, leaving the huge mech to prepare himself to distract Ratchet. He walked into the command room and spotted Ratchet in his usual spot before the monitor.

"Uh, hey Ratchet, what're you doing?" Bulkhead inwardly winced and cursed, already imagining what Miko would say about his acting skills.

Ratchet regarded him with suspicion, "I'm doing a sweep of the area in search for any signals... Why?"

"Eh..." Bulkhead racked his processor to come up with something clever enough to deceive Ratchet. "My arm... It felt a little weird earlier, must be a loose wire or something."

Ratchet's expression turned from suspicion into exasperation, "Honestly, Bulkhead! If you had just came for your _mandatory_ tune-ups, we wouldn't be going through now, would we? But noooo, you either found some excuse or hid for a couple of hours."

Ratchet seemed even more flustered when Bulkhead gave him a blank stare, "Oh come on! We might as well get this over with and done. This won't even take more than five minutes." He said, dragging Bulkhead towards the medbay.

As Ratchet opened a latch near Bulkhead's servo, he mumbled, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Miko at all today. And I know you went to get her and came straight back..." Bulkhead was stone still. "And you just so _happened_ to need a minor repair, which you were faking the entire time!"

Bulkhead didn't meet Ratchet's optics, but he knew that they were burning into his armor in a glare, "Bulkhead?"

"Yes?" The mech's usual deep voice was a croak.

"Where. Is. She?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew! I usually add a lot more detail, but I wrote this on the whim, hoping to have posted it by the stroke of midnight. Obviously, I failed. Lol

My humor usually isn't all that great, even if I rely on mostly my sarcasm to make people laugh. But I decided to try something new and tap into Miko's mischievous side, even when she can be downright evil sometimes. I wonder how poor Bulkhead can keep up with her.

Anyway, have a safe and wonderful New Year!

Winterbornbree


End file.
